You can't Hurt Me No More
by HSM-FAN 4LYFE
Summary: Ryan loves Taylor but Taylor has her eye on someone else. First Fanfic so be nice please! onshot


YOU CAN'T NO MORE

The beginning of the new year of school And Sharpay and Ryan are so excited to go back to school to see there friends again.

At the end of last Ryan and Taylor were going out but all summer Ryan kept sending messages to Taylor and she never replied so Ryan wanted to know why she wasn't replying to them.

"Hey Taylor"

"Oh hey Ryan" replied Taylor

"I have just been wondering why you haven't been answering me messages." Ryan asked

"Oh..Um….I'm sorry I just don't think it is going to work out" really harshly to Ryan

There was silence then in walked someone new, someone no one had ever seen before expect Taylor.

"Whose he?" asked Ryan

Taylor replied really quickly

"He is my new boyfriend, we met in the summer and he was really nice"

"His name is Zeke"

"I'm sorry, really sorry"

"What's there to be sorry for? Not like you really hurt me or any thing"

"Okay, bye" and she ran away to catch her new boyfriend

Sharpay was so angry because the person she called a friend hurt her brother really bad.

The bell went and they went to class but when they got there they saw Taylor sitting next to Zeke and Zeke was in Ryan's seat so he sat some where else next to his friends Chad, Troy and Gabriella.

"Hey Ryan" said Gabriella

"Hey, hey have you seen the new guy?"

"Yeah he is right over there next with Taylor" said Chad

"He is so funny, I mean have you should hear his jokes" laughed Troy

"Troy don't, don't you see she dumped Ryan for him" said Gabriella

"Don't worry I will find a way to get over it"

CHAPTER 2

The next day was the auditions for the school Christmas musical and normally sharpay and Ryan would do a duet but this time Ryan wanted to do a single audition.

"Taylor McKessie you're up next" said Ms Darbus

"Hey Ryan are you sure you want to do this" said sharpay

"Yeah I'm fine"

Taylor was up and sang a song called boyfriend and it was horrible.

"Next!" yelled Ms Darbus

Ryan was glad to sing his song

"Last Christmas I gave you my heart but the very next day you gave it away this year to save from tears I'll give it to someone special

Last Christmas I gave you my heart but the very next day you gave it away this year to save me from tears I'll give it to someone, I'll give it to someone……….special

Ha, la, la, la, la, ha la, la, la, la ha la, la, la, la, ha la, la, la, la one spitten and toys shine I keep my distance but you still catch my eye, tell me baby do you recognise me well it's been a year it doesn't surprise me, happy Christmas I wrapped it up and sent it with a note saying a love you I ment it, now I know what a foul I've been but if you kissed me now I know you foul me again,

Last Christmas I gave you my heart but the very next day you gave it away this year to save me from tears I'll give it to someone special

Last Christmas I gave you my heart but the very next day you gave it away this year to save me from tears I'll give it to someone special special…

Ha, la, la, la, la, ha la, la, la, la ha la, la, la, la, ha la, la, la, la

A crowed room filled with tired eyes I'm hiding from you and you're so advised I thought you were someone to rely on me I guess I was a shoulder to cry on

A faced summer lover with the fire in her heart a man under cover but you tore me apart now I've found another real love you'll never foul me again

Last Christmas I gave you my heart but the very next day you gave it away this year to save me from tears I'll give it to someone special

Last Christmas I gave you my heart but the very next day you gave it away this year to save me from tears I'll give it to someone special special…

Ha, la, la, la, la, ha la, la, la, la ha la, la, la, la, ha la, la, la, la

I'll give it to someone special

Ha, la, la, la, la, ha la, la, la, la ha la, la, la, la, ha la, la, la, la"

Everyone thought it was the best song out of all of them

CHAPTER 3

The next day the people who got in to the musical were told who they were

Gabriella Montez

Ryan Evans

Sharpay Evens

Chad Dan forth

Troy Bolton

"Hey Taylor" said Ryan

"OMG I did make it"

"Well Taylor I have something to tell you"

"What" Taylor replied really angrily

"you can't hurt me no more!"


End file.
